


When the stars are stars again

by kwritten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, F/F, Multi, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dark!Amelia/Dawn Summers/Elena Gilbert ~ what I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the stars are stars again

Remember when I fell from the sky and you thought that was a line, you felt so clever and strong and there I was such a precious little girl with a smile on her face, the light of a thousand hopes in her eyes. Remember when that was all a lie.Remember when I dragged myself through the earth up from a hell below. Remember how I held your dreams for you in the light of my shining eyes.  
  
Remember when you sunk below and I held you up, a life-vest, a buoy for you to lay your dying limbs upon. I drowned for you and in that death you were created. The mother of death and life and my breath was your breath.  
  
Remember now that I take her from you and her and her lips upon my lips her fingers stroking her deeply.  
  
Remember now when all you said was a lie. How we were stronger than you could imagine, but you couldn't see us for us. All you see is all that we knew. Now we're looking too. I see her teeth bite her lip as she moans. She sees her eyelids flutter, we see the strength beneath, the bruises that you left behind. And there's nothing left for you to see. Our bodies our blood our words our breath is only ours and you see only blackness.  
  
I'm not your little girl in a garden, I'll never be her again and she was never your sacrifice. Our blood will write a new story beneath our own fingertips. Our bruises will be given in pleasure not in pain our hearts have healed around each others.  
  
And all you can do is drag yourself up from the hell we sent you to.  
  
Without my words  
Without her blood  
Without her life  
  
You are nothing  
  
We dance upon the dust of your corpse and can see the stars for the stars again.  
Are you surprised?


End file.
